In optical sights, such as optical sights used on rifles, etc., mechanisms are used that allow to correct the settings of the optical sight. In general, these mechanisms are called rectifiers.
The mechanism of a rectifier is integrated into a body of an optical sight and is connected to the element or system of elements of the optical sight which is being set. The mechanism of the rectifier is manually operated by means of a rotatable element mounted on the body of the sight. Some elements of the sight require a wider or finer range of setting, or it is the users of such sights that require a larger or finer range of setting. In order to meet this requirement, the entire working range of the element of the sight being set is controlled within two turns of the rotatable element of the rectifier, i.e. within the rotation range greater than 360°. To avoid mistakes of the user caused by not knowing whether he or she is moving during the setting of the rectifier within the first turn of the rectifier (or its control element) or within the second turn of the rectifier, these rectifiers are provided with a so-called rectifier turn indicator. The rectifier turn indicator is a mechanism that is coupled to the rotatable element of the rectifier or the rectifier mechanism, and when the rectifier moves from the first turn to the second turn, it provides information (visual, tactile) that makes it possible to readily detect this transition of the rectifier from first to second turn and back.
Well-known solutions of sights with rectifier turn indicators can be divided into two groups, whereby one group allows purely visual control of the rectifier turn, while the other group allows combined representation of the rectifier turn in the form of visual and tactile check. Using a tactile check is important especially in difficult visual conditions, such as at night and in situations when, for example, the user cannot use light to check the turn indicator because he or she does not want to reveal his or her presence or position, etc.
There are numerous well-known solutions that allow combined representation of the rectifier turn, for example the solutions known from US 2008/0236018, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,612,952, 8,516,736, 8,312,667 and US 2003/0140545. One of the best-known solutions is the solution in which during the transition between the first and second turn of the rectifier, axial or radial extension (or insertion) of an identifying means (identifier) occurs, e.g. in the form of a pin or pins, or an axial extension of a ring into an annulus, another option being mutual rotation of the rings, etc.
Moreover, the mechanism of the rectifier is usually combined with the so-called “zero stop” function, which enables to set and lock the zero position of the rectifier according to the user's current needs, so that if the need arises to reset the rectifier completely, the user can return the rectifier easily, comfortably and reliably to this zero position, from which a new setting of the rectifier will start.
A common disadvantage of the solutions of the background art is a relatively complicated construction, which, in addition, generally requires the transfer of the rotary motion of the rectifier control element to the linear reciprocating motion of the rectifier turn identification element (identifier) being ejected and inserted.
The aim of the invention is therefore to eliminate or at least to reduce the drawbacks of the background art.